Turnabout Conflicts
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: When Klavier and Ema, coming back from an investigation, pass by Trucy's school and sees her getting teased and made fun of by her classmates, they decide to intervene. Oneshot. Klavier x Ema.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2012 _Turnabout Writer_****. All rights reserved.**

**My "Mini Playlist" (Yes, I know, who has a playlist for a oneshot? I do, okay?! It jumps a bit from time to time, so it might be a bit difficult to follow… If you are really that interested and are unable to get it just PM me.)**

**Unused (2001) – I don't know; it was one of the songs in the soundtrack.**

**Stolen Reversal (2004)**

**Ema Skye ~ Scientific Detective (2001)**

**Thrill Theme ~ Suspense (2007)**

**Search ~ Core (2002)**

**Recollection ~ The Light and Shadows [or Dark Side] of the Film Studio (2001)**

**Klavier Gavin ~ Guilty Love (2007)**

**Troupe Gramarye (2007)**

**Trucy Wright/Enigmar/Gramarye ~ Child of Magic (2007)**

**Maya Fey ~ Turnabout Sisters (2001)**

**Ema Skye ~ Turnabout Sisters (2001)**

**Rise from the Ashes/Ace Attorney ~ Ending/Credits (2001) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The young magician sighs as she takes a seat at the empty picnic table – the friend she usually sits with is absent. Since the weather is nice and sunny, everyone is sitting on the picnic tables outside during their lunch period.

Trucy Wright doesn't really give a care about the fact that she is sitting alone – she's stopped complaining over the fact that she and her Daddy made an agreement that she couldn't flaunt Mr. Hat around school; she couldn't even have him keep her company. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, but she's learned to no longer expect it.

The girl wasn't the most popular girl in school – but, that was putting it too sharply. She was an outcast in the eyes of her classmates. Her father dressed like he was a hobo and she always brought a poorly made lunch from home – instant noodles, borscht, which would always be too cold by lunchtime, or just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Just three more years, and she'd be out of this wretched school.

But it sparked curiosities as to what would happen next. Would her Daddy even have enough money to afford for her college tuition? What about her? All the money she made at the Wonder Bar usually went to the bills while the money he earned from playing poker at the Borscht Bowl Club went to the rent. Apollo barely earned much to fend for himself as well, ever since working with the Wright Anything Agency.

"Hello, there, Trucy," a cold, nasally voice sneers, interrupting Trucy's thoughts.

Trucy turns around to see the girl, crossing her arms over her chest upon recognition.

"Mami." Her voice is curt.

.

.

.

"Fräulein, how about we go out and get lunch together? My treat, ja?" Prosecutor Klavier Gavin slowly brings his motorcycle to a stop, right across the street from a local pizzeria. He doesn't like how the detective's arms are no longer around his waist. "Nothing too fancy, I promise. We can get those flavored-ice things you like, too." He gets off the motorcycle and takes off Ema's helmet for her.

His partner, Detective Ema Skye, smiles at him cheerfully. "They're called 'ices', fop. And yes, I'd love to! I haven't eaten pizza in a long time!" She un-hoists herself off the motorcycle. "MUNCH, MUNCH!" Ema's teeth gnash through the Snackoos noisily. Klavier wonders how she got the bag out of her bag so quickly.

Ever since Vera Misham's trial, Klavier went into a slight depression, but never showed it – instead, he kept a careful, composed mask that he never let slip.

But as a detective, the Fräulein's eyes were quite sharp.

Ema helped him, immensely so. She was the one who gave him courage to face the world with dignity, whether it was through her playfully rude insults, or kind, gentle words.

Then, when he declared that the Gavinners had disbanded, she tried to convince him to go see Kristoph.

But Klavier had other ideas.

In a fit of rage, he barked that he was going to prosecute Kristoph's second trial – and he hated how conflicted and moody he felt about it: sometimes he was angered by his brother, while other times he felt disappointed and miserable by him.

But Ema just placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small, reassuring smile, unsure how to comfort him, and told him to give it some time; she stumbled and stammered upon those words, uncertain of what she was doing, so it was a wonder to her how it managed to help him greatly.

And ever since then, their relationship changed. They no longer bickered over the slightest things – though mainly Ema was at fault most of those times – and the Fräulein smiled around him more often, occasionally making jokes in response to his teasing.

"Hmm . . . what kind of flavors are there?" he asks, as they walk.

"Rainbow, vanilla chip, lemon, cherry –" Ema is unable to finish because a voice rings out clearly behind them.

"You bitch!"

Ema and Klavier turn around, and behind the chain-linked fence they see a blonde-haired girl, who fusses at her shirt – if it is even long enough to be called one – and it seems a purplish-red beverage has stained her top.

And there's Trucy, gloveless and hatless, with an open bottle of grape juice clutched in hand.

The blonde girl glares at Trucy – Klavier instantly presumes that she is the one who called out the derogatory term.

"I did what I had to," the little Fräulein murmurs darkly. Klavier and Ema share an astonished look – where's the sweet little magician they know?

"Oh, of course, the daughter of a disbarred lawyer would only know such cheap, low-classed trickeries up her sleeve, wouldn't she now!?"

Something flashes in Trucy's eyes – lethal, dangerous . . . her fury.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" she barks. "Besides, my real father is Zak Gramarye, who died this spring, if you were at least lovely enough to watch or read the news last month!" she yells, almost sad now. A group of onlookers surround them now.

The girl laughs mockingly.

"Oh, really? Zak from Troupe Gramarye? Show me your proof! Your foster father was a lawyer, no? Then prove you've learned something from him!" a person from the crowd presses.

Klavier grabs Ema's hand as they begin running. "Please tell me you have your ID on you, Ema!"

"Of course I do – what kind of detective would I be without keeping it with me at all times?" she assured, though slightly annoyed that he would think so low of her. She grabs her ID card from her pocket with her free hand as Klavier fishes out his badge and ID and flashes it in the guard's face, who stammers in shock upon seeing the former rock star and lets them in.

"Fräulein Gramarye!" he calls out without thinking at the same time Ema calls out Trucy.

All faces turn to them as people start to cheer and squeal Klavier's name, but hushed whispers are heard as some stare at his fingers intertwined with the detective's.

But his face seems angered and he hurries towards the girl, dragging Ema behind with him. Trucy's face is flushed and it looks like she's about to burst into tears any second.

Klavier opens his mouth to speak but Trucy beats him to it.

"If you're going to talk about how disappointed you are in me, then don't even bother," she mutters, closing her eyes.

Ema lets go of Klavier's hand and sits on the bench next to Trucy. When Ema sees the first tear slip away from the girl's eye, she finds herself huddled in her embrace as Trucy sobs into her lab coat.

"Shh . . . it's fine. We're here now. We're going to fix this."

"They don't know anything!" Her voice is muffled, but not enough to mute her words. "They don't know how it feels! This happens every single day and it's the first time I decided to take a stand," – her eyes linger towards the grape juice – "but now, she's probably going to tell the principal!"

Klavier is silent as he remembers how it was revealed that the man Kristoph killed was none other than the Fräulein's father.

Ema smoothens Trucy's short hair and then begins to pat her back rhythmically, humming under her breath.

"But Klavier and I will show them, ja, Klavier?" She turns her face to the man with an irresistible smile and wink.

"J-Ja, Fräulein," he almost stammers. The crowd slowly inches towards the three.

Klavier grabs the little Fräulein's hand with his own, trying to be a comfort – Trucy, in response, squeezes his hand gently.

"Of course, we will help." But then he pauses. "Fräulein Trucy, does Herr Wright know anything about what goes on in your school every day?"

Trucy stands up from Ema's embrace, and looks away from the both of them. "I . . . he's already got so much pressure on him. He's been studying to retake the bar, and not to mention the press has been going crazy to at least get a smidge of information of Daddy – that he still hasn't given yet – since last month. I-I don't want to be a bother to him." She wipes the tears as she turns back to them.

"It's really nothing in comparison to what Daddy's been through." She smiles slightly. "Besides, usually my friend is here to cheer me on, but today I felt weak and lonely without her." She puts her gloves and hat back on with a grin, looking like the girl Klavier and Ema know. But soon that grin crumples into a grimace.

"Nein, Fräulein. You were letting it out because you didn't want her to see you like this." He places his hand on her shoulder and she wraps her small arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

Ema stands up and rubs Trucy's back with one hand, a comforting motion. Klavier wraps one arm around Trucy and the other he places on top of Ema's, catching her fingers. Ema's eyes widen and she looks up to his face, scowling, trying to jerk away her hand from his without letting Trucy notice of their situation.

"Fop!" she mouths at him in annoyance as he smirks. "I hate you!" she mouths, though they both now she doesn't really mean that. She finally gives in and lets him hold her hand, as Trucy regains her composure and lets go of him.

"Mr. Gavin!" the girl from before squeals from afar, dashing towards them.

"That Mami won't stop will she?" Trucy sighs.

Klavier smirks. "Relax, Fräulein, I will take care of this." The free hand Klavier has remaining drapes around Trucy's shoulders.

"Oh, Mr. Gavin, I'm one your biggest fans! My name is Mami, and I'm so glad to finally meet you!" the girl, Mami, says when she finally approaches them. She stops when she sees Klavier's hands are preoccupied. "And you are?" Mami cocks an eyebrow at Ema.

Ema smirks, burrowing a bit further into Klavier as the girl's eyes widen furiously. "Ema Skye, better known to the paparazzi as Klavier's Fräulein Detective – team us up and you get the best of the best at investigating. Outside of the courtroom and crime scenes, I'm a friend of his."

"A very close friend of mine, along with this Fräulein." He nudges Trucy, who tries to avoid his gaze.

"Oh, Trucy! I didn't know you were so well acquainted with Mr. Gavin."

"Yeah, I – "

"Fräulein Trucy is like the little sister I always longed for. If anyone tries to hurt her in any way imaginable, then they will have to deal with me." His eyebrows knit together in an angry v-formation as he narrows his eyes. "Like _you_, Miss Mami." He only addresses people in German if he has any respect for them at all, but for this girl he did not.

"I-I wasn't! We were just joking! Trucy and I do it all of the time, right, Trucy?!" Trucy looks away.

"Then what were you saying to Fräulein Magician earlier?" He smiles smugly. "Me and Fräulein Detective were going to eat lunch at the pizzeria, as a matter of fact. We were about to cross the street until we heard you call Trucy . . . a _bitch_," he says through clenched teeth. He's angry and wants to give her a piece of his mind, but Ema tugs on his hand.

"Never forget who you are – don't stoop down to her level," she whispers to him softly.

"What's going on here?" a gruff, older voice speaks. When all attention turns to him, Mami stammers.

"P-Principal Williams!"

"M-Mr. Gavin?" The older man says. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"The pleasure is all mine, Herr Williams. But it seems we have a slight issue between Fräulein Trucy and Miss Mami. Did you know that on most days, Mami speaks cruel things of and to Trucy? Even today she did so – my girlfriend and I are witnesses to it." Ema kicks his shin subtly as Mami's eyes widen. Trucy is hiding a smirk.

Klavier hides his grimace at the pain.

"I thought you – "

"Enough, young lady! I've had enough of this! We're going to call your parents and see what we're going to do with you!"

"But she poured grape juice on my shirt!"

"Scientific deduction says it was out of self-defense, since you were intimidating her," Ema says.

We, erm, heard her address Trucy with a derogatory term. She was also taunting her about her family – about her foster father, Phoenix Wright and her real father, Zak Gramarye."

"Zak Gramarye? As in part of the Troupe Gramarye my granddaughter loves so much?" He smiles slightly.

"The very same. She's an heir to the Gramarye legacy." Klavier smiles with pride as the Fräulein blushes. "It was revealed at my last trial, or else I thought she dressed as a fan, not an heir."

"She's lying! She's only saying it to gain popularity! Don't fall into her traps, Mr. Gavin!" Mami protests.

"Oh, really?" But it's Trucy who speaks, stepping away from Klavier and Ema.

_Sorry, Daddy._

She smiles widely as the wooden machinery appears from her cape and steals her cap.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Mami squeals.

"Oh, what a wonderful trick! Splendid!" Herr Williams claps his hands in delight.

"Aaaah!" Ema yelps, clutching onto Klavier. "Wh-Wh-What the heck is that!?"

"Nngrh!" Klavier is taken by surprise. "Achtung! That thing . . . you used it as a distraction during my and Herr Forehead's first trial!"

Trucy smiles. "You were onto me, weren't you, Prosecutor Gavin!?"

"Wh-What is that . . . thing?" Ema stumbles upon her words.

"Meet The Amazing Mr. Hat – one of my best tricks! Isn't he wonderful!?" Trucy's eyes shine with delight and wickedness upon seeing especially Mami's facial expression. She moves the small lever in her cape from behind and moves Mr. Hat's mouth.

"_You look mahvelous, dahling!"_

Trucy giggles. "I think he's talking to you, Ema."

"M-Me!?" the detective says in shock, a hand placed on the side of her head in fright.

"_A friend of Trucy Gramarye's is a friend of mine – a very beautiful one at that!_"

Klavier glares at the wooden doll and it makes Ema laugh – it's high-pitched like her voice, but nonetheless angelic and wondrous.

"You aren't jealous of a wooden _toy_, are you Klavier!?" Ema and Trucy say at the same time – though Trucy replaces the word 'toy' with 'trick'.

"Ach, why should I be jealous of a stick of wood, Ema?"

Trucy frowned. "Mr. Hat's not just a stick of wood. He's a big hit at all of my shows down at the Wonder Bar!"

"_Yes, I am a big hit. Ha ha ha!"_

"I must come down to the Wonder Bar one night to see one of your shows, Miss Wright!" the principal states cheerfully.

Mami just growls under her breath and crosses her arms over her chest.

Trucy grins. "Is that good enough proof, Mami?"

.

.

.

Needless to say, Mami did get in trouble.

And even though a crowd of people approached Trucy because she was related to the troupe of famous magicians, she didn't fall victim to anything they said.

"Fräulein, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go speak to the principal and see if Herr Forehead or Herr Wright can take Trucy home."

"Hurry back," Ema calls out, feeling absurd because she sounds like a housewife. She turns to Trucy with a smile on her face as she munches on her chocolate, fried dough cakes. "Snackoo?" she offers.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Trucy seems lost in her own world.

But Ema continues regardless. "I'm proud of you – you didn't let anyone get to you after they found out about you as the heir to the Gramarye Legacy!"

Trucy then smiles at Ema, her eyes actually shining with pride. "I'm more relieved, to be truthful. I never thought I could brush them off so easily." Her eyes roam to where a boy is standing. He has light brown hair from what Ema can see, and seems like he is contemplating whether or not to walk to where the girls sit atop the wooden, faded-red table.

"So . . ." Ema's eyes are filled with mischief as she nudges Trucy's shoulder deliberately. "What's up with you and that guy over there? You've both been watching each other for a long time. Do you like him or something?"

"Wh-What!? Me!? No, no!" Trucy says too quickly.

Ema pulls her rose-tinted glasses down to her nose and smirks. "Scientific analysis is not required to disprove that, sweetie – I can see the lies plastered right across your face!"

The magician blushes. "I . . ." She sighs. "I do. Since seventh grade. It's been three years or so. His name is Daniel. Ironically enough, he's never given a care about Troupe Gramarye."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ema presses.

Trucy's eyes widen. "What? What about you Ema?" she asks, biting her lip as she glances at the boy.

Ema smiles smugly as she crosses her arms over her chest – her glasses are perched back onto the top of her head.

"Klavier will be back soon and then we will go eat pizza at that pizzeria across the street and I will finally have my ices!"

Trucy smiles, and then attacks the detective in a startling embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Ema! I don't know if Prosecutor Gavin will be out soon, and I better catch Danny before he leaves, so give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for me." Ema doesn't see Trucy's impish smile as she tries to mask her grimace for Trucy's sake. "Goodbye!" She sprints over to where the boy is.

"Goodbye, Trucy!"

.

.

.

When Klavier returns, he sees Fräulein Detective right where he has left her, though Fräulein Magician is gone. But Ema's body his shifted towards where Trucy and a boy stand – Trucy giggles as he talks, her cheeks radiating a vibrant red.

"Ah, young love; our young love was something, too, even though it was fleeting, ja, Fräulein?" Klavier speaks from behind her. Ema is startled as she jerks her body to face him in surprise.

"K-Klavier! You scared me, you fop!" She punches the side of his bicep.

He rubs his arm and groans playfully. "Hey, oww! What was that for? I didn't do anything, ja?!"

"You didn't do anything? Nein, Herr Liar." Klavier smiles at her attempt at speaking German. "You refused to let go of my hand while comforting Trucy, lied that I was your girlfriend to the principal – who can tell the media this at any time – and I still didn't get my ices!" she wails.

Klavier laughs. "Fräulein, you gave me a bruise just for ices? Oh, you. Now, you have to give me and hug and kiss, ja?"

"Who said?" But the blush on her face is traitorous.

He smirks. "Fräulein Magician, of course." He becomes increasingly more amused as Ema pouts and crosses her arms.

"You were eavesdropping," she accuses.

"I unashamedly admit it."

She starts to blush again as she tries to divert the topic. "And as for our 'young love', I was only sitting outside on the court steps, where you appeared and said – "

"Why is a such beautiful Fräulein sitting here all by herself?" he quotes dutifully.

Ema smiles, getting herself off the bench. "And I was just surprised to see that there was someone there. I looked up and just said that I was waiting for the trial to finish, but I got bored and decided to get some fresh air. And I remember the grimace you had on your face when I told you my sister was the prosecutor. You then said, 'If that's the case, I better get as much of you as I can, before you – "

But she can't get a chance to finish because Klavier acts upon those future words. His lips presses softly against hers. It's just a peck, but Klavier can't help but smile against her lips regardless.

" . . . kissed me," she finally finishes. "And it meant nothing at all. Not even when Kristoph saw us and reprimanded you – and he was definitely flustered to interrupt, I'm sure." She's lying, and they both know Klavier can see right through it. "Especially when I found out that it was your brother who was the defense attorney.

"Ouch, Ema. Is this just flowing freely from you or are you really just trying to hurt me?" But he winks, seeming unfazed by it at all. "I still remember that look on your face after I had kissed you." He pushes away a stray strand of her brown hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Your pink beret was almost ready to fall off, your cheeks were red and your lips were parted." He runs his thumb across her bottom lips. "Just like they are now." His voice is low and husky.

Ema closes her eyes and turns her face away, her breathing becoming more rapid along with her pulse.

She feels something nudge her cheek – his nose? – and then feels his warm lips press against her cheek, very slowly, painstakingly slowly.

Before his mouth moves back to hers as it did earlier.

Except this time, he doesn't pull back – his lips are gentle against hers and he takes his time. Instead, he parts his lips beneath hers, his tongue caressing hers, and she presses herself closer to him. Her fingers twine in his hair as he lifts her up so that she doesn't have to reach for him on her toes.

"Klavier," Ema whispers against his lips.

Klavier smiles as he places her back down on her feet. "Yes, Fräulein?"

"I-I . . ." She stops upon realization of what has happened – her face is bright red, like a tomato. "Ugh! Just buy me some ices before I scream!" she almost growls.

He laughs, grabbing her hand and leading the way to the crosswalk.

But behind him, her blush is suddenly warmer, as she smiles to herself and touches her lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you liked it! I do love writing for this pairing, so if anyone's got a request, I'm all for it! (:**


End file.
